


How Did It End Up Like This?

by everyrose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avengers references, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Feels, It's on Hiatus, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Runaway, Suicidal Thoughts, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyrose/pseuds/everyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had thought everything was great. His dad was eating well, his best friend had finally joined the pack, and he had a boyfriend whose eyes sometimes glowed red. Then one moment changed everything. ON HIATUS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a one shot, but I got some positive reviews over on ff, so I decided to extend it. Sorry if you feel that it doesn't really flow between one & two, but hopefully it goes a little better after that :)

"Get out."

The growl should have put me off. Really. It should have. It had been years since he had growled at me like that.

"No."

"Get out, Stiles. Before I throw you out."

"Derek you don't understand! She kissed me, okay? For like two seconds before I pushed her away. I didn't kiss her. I don't even like girls! Don't you glare at me like that. It's not my fault that I'm irresistible."

Maybe I deserved that growl.

"Don't make me repeat myself Stiles. It's over. You need to leave."

"So what, you're throwing away all we have for something that isn't even my fault? You really want me to go? That's going to make it fun for tomorrow."

Full Moon weekends were always the best. The humans would cook when the wolves returned, and when everyone had eaten they would pile in the lounge and watch movies. It was Isaac's turn to pick this week.

"You aren't welcome to come tomorrow, Stiles."

And okay wow that hurt way more than it should have. Derek probably took my silence as obedience and just kept going.

"You were welcome as the Alpha Mate. Now that you aren't, you're not. Get it? Good. Have a nice life Stiles. Clearly you don't need me in it."

Complete with a slamming door to the face. A bit clichéd for my liking.

"It was only a kiss."  
It wasn't even a good one at that.

 

* * *

 

He rang Scott on his way home.

"Hey, can't talk. Family dinner, gotta go bye!"

And yeah okay. Dinner with Allison's family was a pretty important event. But Stiles just got dumped and it fucking hurt. He'd never been dumped before. There hadn't really been anyone else but Derek. Not since he had fallen paralyzed on top of him. Matt had said that they made a good pair, and well, Stiles had a lot of time to think about that. And maybe he had gone around to the Hale house that night freaking out, and maybe Derek had shushed him and proceeded to kiss him silly. And maybe that had been one of the best nights of his life. And now it was all ruined by some stupid junior thinking she had every right to kiss him because she was the Prom Princess. The look on Derek's face… No Stiles. Don't think about it. Just get home and you can wallow in self-pity and play assassins creed. By yourself. Alone. Just like you are now. Fuck. What happened to wolves mating for life?

 

* * *

  
"We can't hang out anymore, man. Derek's orders. Sorry."

This is all I get after ringing Scott for three hours the next morning. A text message after lunch. I know that the whole pack is at the Hale house already. And Derek has already forbidden anyone from speaking to me. I wonder what he told them. Did he tell them all I cheated on him? That we were over? That I was out of the pack? Scott didn't even bother asking for my side of the story. All I did was offer to help Sasha with her biology. She had been moved up a year, and was having a little bit of trouble with what she had missed. I never showed any signs of being interested, she just came onto me and I pushed her away the second her lips touched mine. I had Derek and my pack, I didn't need anyone else. I guess I don't have either of them now. School would be fun on Monday.

And it really, really was. Scott wouldn't acknowledge me in homeroom. Allison glanced back at me and that was it. Danny and Jackson didn't talk to me in chemistry. Erica, Boyd and Lydia breezed past me in calculus, and Isaac looked like a kicked puppy all through English. I didn't even bother going to lunch. I just sat in my jeep alone. By then time lacrosse practise rolled around, I didn't want to be anywhere near the school. I went home and sat in my room alone.

This continued for three months. I'd go to school, talk to nobody, go home, cook dinner, and go to bed. It was like a never ending cycle. I didn't see Derek even once during those months. I saw my father about once a week. We did Wednesday night dinner together. That's the only night our schedules matched up. I thought this would continue until the end of my school days, until my biology teacher held me back after class.

"Stiles, I'm worried about you. You're passing everything just fine, but it's been a few months since I've seen a smile on your face."

"I'm fine Mrs S, just a little stressed about it being the last year and everything." I attempted a reassuring smile, but I'm sure it looked like a grimace.

"Well if you're sure. Just know that there is no shame in wanting to talk to somebody."

A therapist. No thanks.

"I know, but its okay. Really I'm fine."

I wasn't.

 

* * *

  
I was getting tired of everything in this hellhole. So, so tired. I had just finished cooking a vegetarian lasagna when my dad told me he had to work late, and wouldn't be home for dinner. Usually I wouldn't mind, he does have the most demanding job in Beacon Hills, but it's my birthday. I'm finally 18. Legally an adult. And I'm alone. Again. I've received no phone calls, no texts and no emails all day. Nobody remembered. Not one person.

I decided to give it until midnight. I stayed up until it wasn't my birthday anymore. Then I decided to leave.

_I'm not entirely sure what I did to deserve all of this. I would understand if I had been at fault. If I had the intention to cheat on you. But I didn't. I was helping a girl with her homework. A girl who made a stupid decision to kiss a taken man. A man who was stupidly in love with you. So stupidly in love that as soon as her lips touched mine, I pushed her away and told her that was unacceptable. So stupidly in love with you that the first thing I had to do was tell you. So stupidly in love that I actually expected you to make it all better and tell me that you still loved me. So stupidly in love that I can't stop loving you. It's been three months without you. And I don't think I can last a day longer alone. You were everything to me Derek, I can't function properly without you and the pack. I'm so alone Derek, I can't do this anymore. I would say I'm sorry. But I'm not. I'm not sorry that I love you so much that I cannot live here without you by my side. I'm not sorry that I am nothing without you. I'm not sorry that I will always love you. I hope one that one day you'll find someone that makes you happy. Stiles x_


	2. Chapter Two

Stiles and Derek had shared a bond, a bond that had formed once they were mated. During the better times, Stiles loved the fact that he could always faintly feel his partner's emotions. The closer they were to each other, the more intense the bond was. Even when Stiles was exiled from the pack, he could still faintly feel Derek. It made the last few months even harder than they usually would have been. He knew had to get away, really far away, before he did something he would regret. So he packed a bag and he drove. The further away he drove, the more he could feel the bond fade away. It was like having a weight lifted off his chest. He hated having to feel Derek when he wasn't allowed to see him. He hated that he could feel it when Derek was hurt and he couldn't do anything about it. The pack was out running tonight. Derek wouldn't get his email for a few hours. So Stiles kept driving. He drove for days and slept in cheap motels when he was tired. He drove in such a way, that he didn't think he would ever be found. Not that anyone would look for him anyway. By the time he reached Chicago on a Friday afternoon, he couldn't feel the pull of the bond at all.

"You smell like you're sad."

Stiles flew a mile in the air.

"Please tell me you're not going to jump off."

Stiles had found a cliff, one he thought was quite far from other people, and was sitting on the edge when the voice snuck up on him. To his left a boy, who looked to be in his early twenties, was making himself comfortable.

"I don't know quite yet. I like to watch the waves though. It's beautiful, really. They crash into the rocks and that really must hurt, yet they continue to go back that way. They just keep crashing into the rocks. Maybe I'm a wave. But I don't think I want to be a wave anymore." His laugh was hollow.

"You're not a wave. You're just a boy who's had a rough time. Where are you from anyway? You don't smell like anything from around here. But there is a hint of pack. A pack you haven't seen in a while?"

"I'm from California. Beacon Hills, to be precise. I was cut from the pack three months ago for cheating on the Alpha. But why would I want to cheat on the best thing that's ever happened to me? He wouldn't listen to me though. He was convinced I didn't want him anymore. So he cut all ties with me. My best friend hasn't spoken to me since. Two weeks ago it was my 18th birthday. Nobody remembered. Nobody acknowledged it. I guess finally had enough of being ignored by everyone. So I left. I don't really know what I'm looking for, but I do hope I find it soon. I've been sleeping in crappy motels since I left. I'm Stiles, by the way." He added as an afterthought.

"Dean." The boy replied.

After a few minutes, Dean broke the silence.

"Well if you've decided not to jump, would you like to have dinner with me? There's a diner five minutes from here."

* * *

Luci's Diner had really good waffles. Plus they came with strawberries and bananas and had real maple syrup. So Stiles was impressed.

"I want to know more about you Stiles. We don't have any humans in our pack."

"I was the main researcher. Give me any magical creature and I can find out everything about it in short amount of time. I also helped to come up with some of our weapons; I'm currently concealing four on my person. I helped with the cooking on full moon nights too. I liked to think I was pretty helpful. I guess they didn't need me as much as I thought."

Stiles ended up telling Dean quite a lot. He told him about his old pack, his father, his old school and his life before and after the miscommunication. Stiles learnt about Dean and his pack too. Dean was 21 and he worked at the local panel beaters. He lived in a place in the woods with the rest of his pack. The Alpha of his pack was a man they called Sonic. At 28, he was considered a young Alpha like Derek was. Dean's pack was also quite small, with 8 wolves in total. They talked so much that they were still at the diner when it was about to close.

"You got a place to stay tonight, Stiles?"

"The Inn just up the road looked, uh, cosy?"

"Nonsense, you can come and stay with me! We have a couple of spare rooms."

"Shouldn't you be asking your Alpha first?"

"Don't worry, I'm his favourite." Dean replied with a wink.

* * *

The drive took them around half an hour, but Dean chatted away and pointed out everything that he thought Stiles would like. By the time they reached the woods, all Stiles wanted to do was sleep. But he knew he had to partake in a formal introduction to the Alpha and his wolves. As soon as he pulled up to the driveway, he saw 7 people standing in front of the house. Once he had stopped the jeep, and he and Dean had gotten out, the group lined up, leaving a space between the Alpha and the next person. So Stiles assumed that Dean was either the Alpha Mate or the Alpha's second.

"Dean. Who have you brought home with you?"

"Sonic, this is Stiles." Dean nodded at Stiles and went to take his place with his pack.

"Stiles. Come here, son." Sonic looked like a nice enough guy, but Stiles knew he had to be greeted the formal way, or he would not be respected by the pack.

"With all due respect, sir, I would like to introduce myself first." Stiles really hoped that Sonic didn't consider that a challenge. But he just smiled.

"By all means, go right ahead."

"I am Stiles Stilinski from Beacon Hills, California. I request safe passage through your town. It would also be appreciated if I could spend a few nights, as I have been traveling for a few weeks. In exchange, I will grant you a weapon of your choice from my collection."

"Safe passage and stay accepted. I am Sonic, the Alpha of this pack. You know Dean, he is my mate. Butch is my second." Sonic gestured down the rest of the line and introduced Ryan, Cassadee, Kellin, Reed and Breeana.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too, Stiles. No payment is necessary since Dean has taken a liking to you. I do hope you enjoy your stay with us. I would like to talk with you tomorrow, but for now, please step forward."

Stiles walked up to Sonic and let him sniff his neck. He did this down the line with the rest of the pack, so they would all recognize him. Once Breeana had gotten his scent, Dean broke out of the line and grabbed Stiles by the hand.

"Come on, I'll show you around."

* * *

The house was huge. Three stories with ten bedrooms, four bathrooms, two living rooms and an enormous kitchen. Dean finished off his tour in a room of the second floor, a room that Dean had already dubbed 'Stiles' Room'.

"Our room is just across from yours, so if you need anything just knock." Dean said with a smile. "Goodnight Stiles."

"Goodnight Dean."

For the first time in a long time, Stiles smiled too.


	3. Chapter Three

Stiles always loved sleeping. It was the one time a day where he could forget everything for a few hours and go to that magical place in his head. The place where everything was alright and he could just be happy. Before everything had gone wrong, he didn't feel the need to sleep as much. Everything he could possibly dream was a reality. And he didn't want to miss any of it. But ever since he had been banished, he tried to sleep as much as he could. Just to find that little bit of peace to make his daily life bearable.

* * *

Stiles woke to a knock on the door. When he had the energy to mutter a muffled acceptance, Dean poked his head around the corner of the entrance.

"Morning Stiles! Did you sleep well? Reed made pancakes. Do you like pancakes? That's a stupid question. You like waffles so you must like pancakes. Anyway, they're getting cold so hurry up!"

"Ungh."

He was not a morning person.

* * *

When Stiles had finally fallen out of bed and located the toilet, it had been half an hour since Dean had woken him up.

"Stiles! You missed all the pancakes. I did try to save you some. But then I got hungry again."

"S'okay. I don't really like pancakes all that much anyway." Stiles mumbled. He was still tired dammit. It was only 10am.

Dean looked at him like he had two heads.

"Who doesn't like pancakes though…? Oh well. We have toast and fruit loops and cornflakes and rice bubbles and coco pops and some healthy bird looking food that Breeana likes."

Honestly. How is he so cheery this early?

"I'm not really hungry. Thanks for the offer though." Stiles yawned. "Where did everyone else go?"

"We usually go out for a run most mornings, I just wanted to stay here so you wouldn't freak out when you woke up. Anyway, Sonic wanted to talk to you when he got back. I went and got your bags out of your jeep, so feel free to have a shower if you'd like. They'll be out for another hour or so."

* * *

Stiles had a bath instead. It was like heaven after all the motel showers. The water pressure in them was slim to close-to-non-fucking-existent. Plus they had bubble bath and blue salts here. Once he was a nice prune like texture, and he had gotten dressed in his best flannel shirt, Stiles went back downstairs to find Dean.

He found the whole pack instead. How long had he been in the bath for?

"Stiles, please come and sit over here." The Alpha was sitting on a two seated couch with Dean, and the rest of the pack had spread out around the room, leaving only a single seat next to Sonic.

Well, here goes nothing. But as Stiles was making his way to his seat, all the wolves cocked their heads to the door and Stiles froze, just as he was taught to do.

"Hunters." mouthed Dean. He pointed at Stiles and with multiple hand movements, told him to go back upstairs.

And Stiles did, but not for the reason the wolves thought. He burst into his room and opened the one bag that he hadn't had to touch yet. Assembling his bow with a swift hand movement, and checking all his knives and guns were still where he stowed them when he got dressed, he ran back down stairs to find the wolves standing just outside the house.

"Stiles," hissed Dean. "What are you doing?!"

"Helping." Was the short explanation he gave.

And with that he scaled the drain pipe up to the top of the roof. His extra training might have paid off. And so what if he had gotten Alison to teach him how to use a bow and arrow? Hawkeye was awesome, alright?

From his perch on the roof, he could see into their woods. He spotted at least five, but there could be more hiding under the trees. Taking a deep breath, he steadied his arm and took his first shot. Then his second. Third. And fourth. Precision and speed were needed to ensure the rest of the hunters wouldn't notice him and run after just one shot. Usually he could get through upwards of seven in the first round, but this was a new area. So he was pretty happy with four. The remaining hunters started running towards the house, Stiles could count six more. As the wolves ran out to meet them, Stiles made his way back to the ground. He couldn't risk shooting with the speed that the wolves moved. He slung his bow over his back and took off towards the forest. When he got there he saw that one of the wolves were down, while the rest were still fighting. He crawled over to the injured wolf.

"You're Reed, yeah?"

"Yeah." He grunted. "Wolfsbane bullets. I got shot in the side. You can't just cut off half of your body and survive. I'm gonna die, aren't I."

"Not on my watch Reedy."

Reed looked confused at that statement, but he was also in agonising pain, so he just went with it.

Stiles looked up and saw that the rest of the pack had things under control, so he hooked his hands under Reed's armpits, and started dragging him back towards the house. They were just on the outskirts of the woods, so it only took him a few minutes to get him into the house and settled on a couch.

"Can you take your shirt off? I gotta run upstairs and get my kit."

Stiles didn't wait for an answer. But when he got back downstairs Reed was sans shirt.

"Great." Stiles said as he started getting his lighter and wolfsbane ready. "This is going to hurt like a mother, but I swear to you it will fix it, okay? Just breathe. You'll be fine."

Reed howls louder then Scott does we he gets patched up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heeeeeey. I'm in the middle of moving to Perth at the moment, so updates may be a little slow. I'm lacking in internet and it's ruining my life. Hope you have enjoyed it so far :)


	4. Chapter Four

Stiles wasn’t always a long distance fighter. Before Alison had taught him how to use bow and arrow, Derek had taught him hand to hand combat. He could fight with his fists, shoot a gun and he knew his way around a knife. He could protect himself if he needed to. The one time something ever went wrong was when we was caught off guard during a fight with a roaming wolf pack. He was knocked over and had his hands pinned above his head so he couldn’t get to any of his weapons. He barely had time to make a sound of distress, and the wolf was tackled off him seconds later. His pack always had his back.

So really, Stiles should not have been taken by surprise when he was ambushed to the ground. Technically he had hurt one of Sonic’s betas, so The Alpha did have every right to seek redemption. But he didn’t expect it and it fucking hurt.

“Jesus fucking ouch.”

The Alpha just snarled and slammed Stiles’ head back to the ground.

“Sonic. Let go.” Praise Dean and his angelic voice saving Stiles and his precious brain cells. “He’s healing.”

The Alpha’s eyes flashed red as a last warning before he got up to check on Reed. Reed who was sitting up and staring at Stiles like he had all the answers in the world.

Butch was the one to break the silence. “What just happened?”

“Wolfsbane counteracts wolfsbane. Stiles healed Reed’s wound.” Sonic spat out.

Some Alphas took longer to calm down after a fight than others.

“Oh stop being a grumpy wolf. We won. Everyone is fine. Now sit and calm down.” Dean’s tone left no room for argument. “Stiles my man, I did not know you had that in you! I know you said that you carried a lot of weapons, but I didn’t think you would be able to use them that well!”

“Just a man of many hidden talents.” Stiles replied, still somewhat jolted.

Reed and Sonic were having a conversation with their eyes and Sonic grunted out an apology before sitting down and nodding at Reed. Stiles found himself on the floor again. But this time it was at the bottom of a puppy pile, Dean curled around one of his sides, and Reed wrapped around the other, whispering their thanks over and over again.

* * *

 

Once things had calmed down a bit, and the pack had woken up from their inevitable puppy pile nap, Sonic asked Stiles to sit down and try to have their talk again.

“Hopefully this goes better than last time!” Stiles liked that Dean tried to lighten the mood.

With mostly everyone seated in the same seats as they were a few hours ago, bar for Reed who had taken up the spot next to Stiles’ feet, Sonic turned to Stiles and began his talk for the second time.

“Stiles, by all means I should not trust you at all. A boy from a pack far away, who fights as well as any hunter I have ever seen, that just shows up unexpectedly in our town? If I had not met you before I had seen you fight, I would have assume that you would not be on our side. But you did help our pack and my mate seems to trust you. You interest me, Stiles. I would like to know as much about you as you are willing to share.”

Stiles froze for a minute. He barely knew these people. Sure he had fought with them, healed one of them, and joined them in a puppy pile (in which he was sure he was being scented sneakily), but he was still somewhat scared of being judged. He barely knew these people. Nevertheless, they had housed him and tried to protect him so they did deserve to know something about him. So he periodically ran his fingers through Reed’s dark blonde hair (something he knew Isaac used to enjoy) and told them everything. From the night Scott got bitten, to the Peter problem, to falling in love with Derek, to The Incident, to being left alone, to running away and everything else in between. The pack looked sympathetic in all the right places and angry when Stiles went into detail about the pain of being alone. They didn’t interrupt him once, and Stiles was grateful for that. He didn’t know if he could continue if he had to stop. His conclusion was met with silence from whole room.

“I found him sitting on the side of the old cliff,” Dean said quietly. “I could smell the sadness from miles away. I thought I would get there too late.”

Stiles looked down for a while after that.

Somebody’s stomach growled and Sonic declared that it was time to break for dinner. Ryan, Breeana and Kellin headed off to the kitchen and returned ten minutes later with chicken pasta for everyone. Once they had finished eating, Dean turned the news back off and all attention was on Sonic again.

“Stiles,” he began. “I will never be able to express my thanks to you, for both helping us fight, and healing our wounds. We are forever in your debt, and you will always have a room to stay in here. We have only known you for a short time, but Dean has become attached to you, and you have proved yourself valuable to the pack. We only wish the best for you, which is why I would like to offer you a place in the pack. I know you would be downgrading from an Alpha Mate, but you seem like the type to be flexible, and please know that we would only ever treat you in the best of ways. You don’t have to make a decision quite yet, I would like you to sleep on it and let us know your thoughts in the morning. Protocol, however, does dictate that I will have to contact your old Alpha to let him know I have made an offer to you.”

Stiles was shocked. He never once thought that someone else might want him in their pack. Sure he could fight well enough, and he knew a shit load about things he shouldn’t, be he was a human. He would never be as strong as something he had no desire to become. But as he looked around the room, and saw the pack all smiling at him, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could learn to be content here. Stiles smiled back at them all and thanked Sonic for his offer.

“Reed, honey, could you take Stiles up to his room? I’m sure he’s tired after his long day.” How did Dean always seem to know when he needed sleep? But he let Reed take him by the hand and lead him up the stairs. By the time he had showered and headed back to his designated room, he found Reed standing outside his door, fidgeting in a somewhat nervous manor.

“I know you’ve only been here one night, and you’re not even in the pack yet, but um, would you mind if I, um, I mean would it be okay to, uh…”

Stiles decided to put him out of his misery and drag him onto the bed. His puppies had always needed cuddles if they had been hurt that day; he assumed that this pack would be the same. He received his confirmation when Reed cuddled into him and sighed a quiet ‘thank you’. And it was somewhat possible that Stiles went to sleep smiling, for the second night in a row.

* * *

 

 

Sonic may have not been the oldest Alpha out there, but he knew everything he needed to know. He knew quite a lot of things he didn’t need to know as well. He knew that the boy hadn’t shown up on his territory coincidentally. He knew that the boy would be an asset to his pack, to any pack. He knew that he would have to talk to the one Derek Hale. And he knew that if it came down to it, he would have to fight for the right to keep Stiles. And he would. For his pack, for his mate, and for the one beta currently curled up next to the newcomer. He would fight, because after everything the boy has been through, he deserved to be fought for.

“Hello, Operator? Yes, I would like the number for Derek Hale. Beacon Hills, California.”

 


	5. Chapter Five

Stiles had always had issues with his body. He hated how scrawny he was. He tried to ignore them when high school had started, but when your best friend gets turned and could suddenly pass as a professional wrestler? Yeah, that did nothing for his confidence. So he started exercising. He ran every day and occasionally worked on his apparently non-existent muscles. Derek had loved it; he was always praising Stiles on his agility and ability to keep up with the pack during training. But since Stiles left Beacon Hills, he hadn’t had any chance to exercise at all.

So when Reed woke him up in the morning and informed him that the pack was going for a run, Stiles was more than happy to join them. Even he lost his sleep in because of it. The track around the property was actually better then the track back home, Stiles even found a stream with a mini waterfall. Dean had to physically drag him away before he jumped in. The pack spent the whole day relaxing, or “Family Bonding,” as Dean liked to call it. Stiles even helped to cook the Sunday Roast.

Sonic decided that an early night was needed after such a long weekend, so Stiles dibbed first shower and ran up the stairs. He wasn’t surprised to find Reed in his room again. He wordlessly walked over to his bed and drew back the covers, sliding in and opening his arms to accept the younger wolf. Stiles had discovered that Reed was only 17, that his family had abandoned him for reasons unknown to Stiles. He really wanted to ask Reed more about himself, but he was enjoying the physical company so he didn’t want to push him too far for answers.

The new routine continued for the whole week. Reed would wake Stiles up and the pack would go for a group run. Then some of the older pack members would go to work while Stiles stayed at home with Reed, Dean and Cassadee. They had a few weeks until school started back, so they spent their days lounging around playing video games and eating junk food. It reminded Stiles of his friendship with Scott, before Peter came along and everything changed. He realised that this right here, was the happiest he had been in a long while.

 

So naturally something would have to fuck it all up.

 

Stiles, Reed and Dean were playing a game of catch in the clearing near the house. Well, Dean and Reed were playing catch and Stiles was watching the ball fly past his face every few seconds. It was Friday afternoon and Cassadee was inside baking Stiles a ‘One Week In Chicago’ anniversary cake. They were going to have a mini party, and Stiles had decided he was going to tell them he accepted the place they had offered him in the pack. He was just thinking that they needed to start cooking dinner soon, the pack would be home in ten minutes, when both werewolves tensed and turned to face the forest entrance.

“Stiles,” Dean sounded anxious. “Run inside, call Sonic. We have intruders. Go, now.”

Stiles started backing up only to be caught in an inhuman hold.

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that, Stiles. You wouldn’t want us to hurt your new little friends now, would you?”

A group of werewolves had circled around the three of them, another one had dragged Cass out of the house by her hair and threw her at Dean and Reed. I knew that voice. I knew this pack. This wasn’t going to end well.

“Paul.” I groaned.

“Oh Stiles, my dear, you remember me. How shocked I was when one of my boys swore they could smell you. We’ve, well, adopted some land just to the east of here you see. Charlie was scoping out our pack neighbours when he caught your sweet scent. Imagine my surprise when I learnt that you had left our dear Derek and relocated here. Finally attainable, I can’t smell any trace of Beacon Hills on you.” Okay, the creepy neck sniffing could stop now.

“Paul.” I repeated. “What do you want?”

His chuckle sent a shiver down my spine.

“You, Stiles. It’s always been you. Even when you were mated to that poor excuse for an Alpha, I wanted you. I vowed to have you, and now I will. Where’s your precious Derek now, hmm? You’re here with three betas that can’t defend you. I wonder which one would break first?” I tried to struggle out of his grip and he threw me at his second.

“The girl? The blonde boy? Or what’s this? An Alpha mate? God, he smells delicious.” Paul was trailing his hands over my new pack. “But he’ll never smell as good as you do.”

“You take your filthy hands off them or I’ll rip your throat out myself.”

Paul was back in my face in a split second. His grin was disturbing in itself.

“Now, now, Stiles, that’s no way to talk to your future mate. I’ll take you away from this weak pack. My pack is strong, we will always defend you, we’re so much better for you.”

He started to trace his fingers down my cheek, so I spat at him. With eyes flashing red, he punched me in the face, gripped my hair and pulled backwards. Looming over me he growled.

“Best to learn your place early boy, we’re going to have so much fun together.”

He stated to drag me away and I thrashed around as much as possible. I knew it wouldn’t help; I was just scrawny Stiles after all.

“If you keep moving, I’ll kill them all, right now.”

I don’t think I’ve ever ceased all movement as fast as I had right then. Looking at my pack I mouthed ‘Call Derek. I love you all.’ I could see Reed crying as I was lugged further and further away.

 

* * *

 

Derek Hale arrived in Chicago at 6pm on Friday evening. He had neglected to check his phone all week; they had a problem with a giant in Beacon Hills.  When he found a voicemail regarding the location of Stiles, he booked a seat on the next flight out. Naturally the whole pack had wanted to come, so he begrudgingly left Peter in charge of their land, with strict instruction to call immediately, should anything go wrong.

At 6.15 Derek and his pack arrived at the location an Alpha named Sonic had given them.

At 6.20 Derek was informed that Stiles had been kidnapped an hour ago.

Thirty minutes after landing in Chicago, Derek Hale hated everything about the place.

 


End file.
